


里番家族S01E04：呪われた男前編、救いの光が降り注ぐ

by shark_pond



Series: 里番家族 [4]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 标题是机翻。CP陈斌X金威廉。里番家族系列设定参看污水厂脑洞，包括但不限于里番拔作的不合理设定，BDSM，不含侮辱意味的侮辱性称谓和侮辱性行为，JXB48百合，GHY48双飞JXB48。看完警告再往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	里番家族S01E04：呪われた男前編、救いの光が降り注ぐ

家里还是乱糟糟的。  
垃圾没人收，捏扁的听装啤酒落满灰尘。茶几、餐桌和流理台上都是大片没有清理的蜡泪。陈斌冲个凉，躺在床上，盯着天花板。  
他不是很能睡得着。  
把被子翻个面盖着，外侧是打籽绣布料，一颗一颗的硌着皮肤。陈斌从枕头下面摸出一条四角裤，他确信自己没有。是条白色的CK，纯白色，尺码有点小，感觉绣着logo的宽松紧带撑开来也只有一把，像是那天金威廉的腰，两只手握在两边，堪堪就能握住。  
陈斌把内裤团成一团丢到床脚，然后睡着了。  
他明天还要上班，日复一日的生活，他不想死，但也不觉得活着有何乐趣。这个男人的精神处于尴尬的境地，他的自我毁灭与毁灭他人达到均衡，令他如同行尸走肉一般存于世间。  
第二天，陈斌鬼使神差地带上了那条内裤，折成小小一团的白色布料就躺在他的背包最下面，而背包被随意丢在脚边，和公司标配的小垃圾桶并排。大概快要午休的时候，顶层的电竞队员们结伴下来，他们脸色有点凝重，但都做出开心的样子，听着谈话大概是赛事将近，今年改了新的规则，很有可能小组赛就遇到强队，连十六强都进不去。  
他在人群里寻找一头白发，他也找到了。金威廉戴了一条黑白条纹发带，出乎意料的是这并没有让他看上去偏运动风格。陈斌转过脸，对着报表阴暗地笑了一下。  
金威廉就像是小姑娘，那些好骗的年轻的女学生，还相信陌生人的爱意与善意——尤其是陈斌这样相貌英俊的陌生人，她们在卸妆洗脸的时候往额头上绑一条发带。而金威廉的下场也差不多，区别在于女学生们会哭着痛骂陈斌，然后在往后的感情生活里拿他与现在的男友对比，而金威廉可能只有痛骂的环节。  
可是金威廉没有骂——陈斌记得清清楚楚，他只是先用好奇的鸟类或者幼兽的目光看着自己，在自己拒绝温柔的时候有点难过的样子。那是一种纯然天真的审视，在不知不觉间审判一切，金威廉不做定论，被他审视的人已经有了结果。这种目光像是火焰灼烧陈斌的灵魂，给他几近于无的感情波动中注入一剂强心针。  
陈斌深吸一口气，摸烟盒，空的。  
他舔舔嘴唇。  
他需要尼古丁，或者别的东西。  
尼古丁有强成瘾性，对人体有害，因此每个烟盒上都印着自欺欺人的标语，但比尼古丁成瘾性强上千倍万倍的东西每时每刻都被人爱着，从无人正视它所带来的危害。  
爱情？爱？不。  
是糖。  
陈斌站起来，正巧到了午休时间，同事们也都懒洋洋的，要么点外卖，要么出去吃。陈斌大步穿过玻璃门，他感到饥饿，此种欲望并不源于胃部。他在电梯门口堵到了金威廉，对方只是僵硬一下，就跟着他走了。  
“你朋友？”他的队友问。  
金威廉沉默点头。  
于是那些跟金威廉一样，对人间污浊无有太多认识的年轻孩子，啜着可乐上楼去。  
“你的内裤。”陈斌从口袋里掏出叠成方块的CK，干净的内裤上带了点烟草的气味。他们站在顶上一层的女洗手间里，“故障维修”的黄色标志已经摆了一周，还是没人来修。  
金威廉劈手夺过来，丢进垃圾桶。  
阳光照进二十六层的窗户，灰尘浮动，金威廉站在阳光里。陈斌的饥饿感更加明显，于是他抓着金威廉的手，把他带到最靠里的隔间，原本用作储藏清洁用品的狭小空间现在空荡荡的，只有一个挂钩钉在侧壁。陈斌的“带”对金威廉意味着“拖”，他想不到一个坐办公室的男人怎么会有这么大的力气。  
陈斌把他推在墙上，伸手解开牛仔裤的扣子和拉链。  
“你昨天没夹住吗？”陈斌亲了一下他的耳朵。“今天换了裤子。”  
金威廉用胳膊肘捅了他一下。  
陈斌低沉地笑起来。  
和消防通道那次一模一样的和奸模式，只是这次陈斌戴了套子。他高潮的时候金威廉已经高潮到了第二次，肠道像是第二层安全套，特别智能的那种，规律的痉挛收缩，是最上等的按摩方法。  
陈斌觉得更饿了。  
金威廉咬着嘴唇转过身低头提裤子的时候，陈斌像是被魇住了，吻上他的嘴唇。金威廉一定喝了葡萄柠檬茶，他嘴里是青柠檬皮有点辛辣的芳香气息，带着葡萄的甜美。他的嘴唇很软，有点凉，舌头滑滑的。一开始还在推拒陈斌，后来就用那条可爱的舌头，勾引一样的舔到陈斌的嘴里。  
陈斌觉得自己的饥饿感一散而空，取而代之的是饱足。他咬着金威廉的下唇，用犬牙磨蹭几下，然后将亲吻范围扩大到脸颊和额头。  
“你得去训练了。”陈斌说。“乖。”  
金威廉的眼圈通红，不过不像是委屈。白发男人——也许只是个年纪稍超出一点范围的男孩——擦了擦嘴唇上的唾液。出去之后，他把内裤从垃圾桶里捡回来，揉成皱巴巴的一团塞进口袋。陈斌跟在他身后，金威廉回头看了一眼，并没有对他跟着自己上楼有什么异议。  
陈斌没有走进训练基地里面，他只是站在外头看了一眼。他听到金威廉的队友问他：“威廉，你这个在楼下上班的朋友都没介绍给我们认识，不够仁义啊。”  
金威廉说：“刚刚认识。”  
陈斌觉得这是虚与委蛇，他心里兴奋起来，仿佛看到了一只小动物开始学会用欺诈的方式谋取果腹的肉类。  
但是这种兴奋到周五变成了难以言喻的疑惑。  
周三和周四，整个战队都出去和同城的另一支队伍进行现场切磋，那支队伍今年主力手腕伤病没好，替补和辅助的签证被卡了，地区赛都没办法打，于是决定将手头能倾斜的力量都倾斜给金威廉他们这支没几个人看好的队伍。  
对于金威廉他们的战队，大部分主流解说都定位为娱乐型。取悦观众效果极好，但是真的打起来，大概不够看。  
周五的时候，教练给连续两天地狱轮盘比赛的成员放了个假，住在本地的都回家去，在外地的要么回宿舍呼呼大睡，要么趁着周末去周边玩玩。陈斌晚上加班的时候，听到了熟悉的脚步声，就像是巴普洛夫养的狗，听见摇铃，开始分泌口水。  
金威廉的脚步没有朝上走——从二十四层到二十六层没有直达电梯，需要走楼梯，或者等一架货梯。  
白发男人停在外头，陈斌转过头去，与他视线相对。  
陈斌饿了。  
他匆匆保存文档，关上电脑，抓起车钥匙走了出去。金威廉站在那里，头发有点湿，外面下雨了。  
陈斌都不需要说什么，也不用拉着他，金威廉就自己跟上。地下停车场空空荡荡，陈斌新换的黑色雪佛兰里还有皮革保养剂有点刺鼻的味道，4S店赠送的车载香水是风铃香，甜腻的散布在整个车厢里，像是逼着人吃下成瘾性极高的糖。  
“安全带。”陈斌说。  
金威廉系上安全带，车子无声无息滑出坡道，驶入雨夜。  
“我好菜啊。”等红灯的时候，金威廉突然说。“还是自助餐那种级别的。”  
陈斌瞥了一眼右侧后视镜，漫不经心地想：他很有自知之明。  
对金威廉玩的游戏不太了解的陈斌多少知道电子竞技是怎样，诚然运气的成分会比其他残酷的赛事更多，可归根结底还是需要实力。想必这两天金威廉和他的队友一起，被一支更加正规、更加具有资格的队伍打到心态几乎崩溃了。  
这也是教练的目的，作为选手，被虐泉堵门或是丝血反杀都应当宠辱不惊的处理，只有这样才能更好的应对赛场上的突发状况。  
“嗯。”陈斌没有安慰他。  
路过24小时便利店的时候，陈斌靠边停车，去买了一听青瓜苏打水，还有一盒超薄杰士邦，他把苏打水递给金威廉，套子就大大咧咧的丢在仪表盘上。夜里光怪陆离的灯光照着压着金属箔的外盒，闪出红或蓝色的光。  
金威廉干咽一下，扭开瓶盖，咕嘟嘟的灌下去小半瓶。  
进无想小区之前，陈斌在公交站边上停车，这个钟点还有两班环市区的公交，每隔十五分钟发车一次。  
他拧熄引擎，坐在那儿，靠着椅背。  
仪表盘右侧的钟点分钟从45跳到00，金威廉都没有动过，只是小口喝着苏打水。  
陈斌想：我给过你机会。  
保安对于陈斌的晚归见怪不怪，他不认得陈斌，但是他认得陈斌的车牌号，于是将报纸翻了个面，继续看，对于副驾驶座的人半点好奇都没有。  
两人又是一前一后的上楼，陈斌捏着那盒套子，金威廉拎着空汽水瓶。没开灯，陈斌捏着金威廉的脖子，胁迫一样的带他进卧室，然后脱掉了他的衣服。金威廉摸摸索索，形状像是猫咪嘴唇的两片肉咬住陈斌的下唇，陈斌就一边亲吻他，一边分开他的腿。  
“乖孩子。”  
陈斌这么说着，把套子套上，直接干了进去。  
金威廉的痛呼闷在唇舌之间，从他的声带传递到陈斌的胸腔。  
厮磨完毕，陈斌把他按在床上，说：“一盒套子有十二个，但是我们用不到这么多，对不对？”  
金威廉有点难以置信的摸着自己的小腹，他身上脂肪不多，躺下的时候小腹就凹陷下去，此时陈斌阴茎顶出的形状格外明显。  
他点了点头。  
那十二个套子只用了一个，然后陈斌就切实的享受着金威廉这个鲜活的肉套子。金威廉的身体又暖又紧，敏感点也很浅，稍微操一下就会开始发抖，肠道就要小幅度的痉挛，好像是一直处于高潮余韵的状态。  
“越来越会吸了，自己有没有玩过？”  
金威廉摇头。  
“嗯，好孩子。”陈斌又给他一个吻。陈斌的嘴唇温柔体贴，老二凶猛恶劣。  
操着操着，金威廉哭了，但好像不是因为弄疼了或者开心，只是凭借高潮时肆意翻涌的情绪来一场宣泄。陈斌舔了舔，咸的泪水。  
糖的浓度到达一定程度的时候，尝起来也是咸的。  
周末没有闹钟，于是陈斌起来的时候已经快要十点。身边的被子冰冷，他下床去洗手间，从镜子里看到自己肩上手臂上都是新鲜的抓痕。金威廉是只小野猫，虽然为了按键盘方便总是把指甲修的很短，可是抓起人来半分不弱。  
这只小野猫大概已经跑了。  
陈斌想的不太对，他从洗手间出来，到客厅准备随便找点东西吃，发现自己堆成小山的茶几已经空下来，金威廉正把一个银色垃圾袋打结，放在玄关位置。  
“你真邋遢。”  
金威廉的发带把额发绑上去，露出光洁的额头，这让他看上去更加童真无瑕。陈斌走过去，蹲下身，歪着头盯了一会儿。  
“你叫什么名字？”陈斌问。  
金威廉想站起来，被陈斌按住。  
“你呢？”他问。  
“陈斌。”  
“金威廉。”  
=tbc=


End file.
